


Customized Chakotay as seen in the episode "Resolutions"

by DieAstra



Series: Miniature crafts for my action figures [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Customizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: I repainted a Maquis Chakotay figure to look like the outfit he wore on New Earth.
Series: Miniature crafts for my action figures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138682
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Customized Chakotay as seen in the episode "Resolutions"

I changed a Maquis Chakotay into New Earth Chakotay. I have plans for another New Earth Chakotay plus two Kathryns to go with it.

Since he wore his Maquis Vest in the "Resolutions" episode it was just a matter of repaint. 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

I cut off the shirt collar and formed an open V neck for the other shirt:

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

The hands of an artist! LOL

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

I mixed blue and white to get the light blue shirt.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

I love how the leather vest came out! I mixed three colors to get it right and then went over it with a darker brown and dry brush to bring out the seams, folds and creases better.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Close-up:

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

You need to soften the plastic by putting it into hot water:

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

But even so I had to cut off a bit from the plug as it did not fit through the hole.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Getting the head back on was more difficult than getting it off, I even gave myself a blister!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
